


Pilot’s Luck

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pilot Ben Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Sassy Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo is a new recruit at the New Republic military. He never expected to fall in love with face of the Republic fleet Poe Dameron. He did anyway.





	Pilot’s Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was having a tough time. Hope you like it!

The first time that Ben Solo meets Poe Dameron, it’s not as he expected, actually. 

He’s more than familiar with Poe, of course. He has to admit, freely, that Poe’s image on the New Republic recruitment posters was more than slightly persuasive. Just seeing him standing like that, confident and upright, had captivated Ben despite himself, and from what he saw of him in Holonet interviews, he seemed very charming and gentlemanly. Ben couldn’t say he was in love yet (despite his father gently teasing him about that aspect) but stars...he almost wanted to be like Poe. Almost because he knew he never could be like Poe no matter how much he tried. 

So heading to his table (his rather solitary table, as he hasn’t been put in a squad yet), Ben can’t help but be nervous. New place, new everything. It’s one of those instances where everyone’s thoughts seem to be pretty overwhelming — they’re just yammering away. Ben takes out his datapad and begins to read. 

It’s mostly very boring stuff. Preparing for your next mission and everything. Across the mess hall, there’s one pilot bragging about a visit he had to Nar Shaddaa — like anyone should brag about that. Ben picks at his food. Honestly, the whole thing just looks as unappetizing as you can possibly get, he can’t help but think. It looks like Dagobah puked it up, but even Dagobah wouldn’t want to associate with food like that. 

It’s on his way to the garbage compactor to drop off his tray that Ben bumps into someone. The moment he realizes who it is — Poe Dameron — he literally drops his tray. 

Ben almost wishes that there was a Force power that could make him sink into the floor. Or that he knew the Jedi mind trick. “ _You didn’t see me just make a bantha of myself in front of Poe Dameron_.” Something, anything like that. Pretty much everyone’s staring at him, and some people are actually whispering. Good going, Ben. 

Luckily, Poe helps him pick up his tray, and Ben can swear that his heart misses a beat — he may have made a bantha of himself in front of Poe Dameron, but at least Poe is kind as well as gentlemanly and charming. 

“You okay?” Poe says. 

“Dignity’s a little bruised,” Ben says, “But I’m fine.”

Poe smiles. “Happens to the best of us. I’m Poe, by the way.”

”I know.” Ben smiles despite himself, feeling at ease for the first time in this place. “I’m Ben.”

He’s relieved that Poe doesn’t ask for a last name. After all, he doesn’t want Poe to realize that Han Solo’s son made a bantha of himself in the mess hall. 

“Nice to meet you, Ben.” They scrape off the leftovers into the compactor, and Poe says, “Yeah, I know. The food definitely looks like garbage, doesn’t it? Not even like the garbage-will-do garbage.”

Ben smiles. “Yeah.” 

They have to go back to class, of course, but Ben looks forward to seeing Poe Dameron again — whereever he is. 


End file.
